


Inopportune

by thegreatgayjatsby



Series: Involvement [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex walks in on something he probably shouldn't have, BDSM, Established Relationship, Facials, Gunplay, Humiliation kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: Burr knows that Lee needs to be put in his place and trained how to behave. Charles is making good progress. Of course, Alexander walks in at an inopportune time.





	

The metal of Burr’s pistol tasted heady, like smoke and brine and powder, and it was cold on Charles’ tongue. His mind felt fogged over with lust. He could hardly breathe, hardly think, his lips wrapped around the muzzle of the gun, eyes dark. He panted, nostrils flaring, and moaned softly around the gun.

Burr gently pushed the muzzle of the weapon further into the other’s mouth, and Charles almost choked on it. He looked up through his eyelashes from where he was on his hands and knees before the other. A smug grin was alighted on Burr’s face, his legs open to accommodate Lee between them. The General was drooling, it dribbling down his chin around the muzzle. He whined, brows furrowed as he cast his gaze upon Burr.

Lee’s knees were aching, his palms flat on the ground. He sat, completely obedient, breeches too tight, his cravat thick and rough around his throat. He was fully clothed. Burr’s breeches were open, his cock stiff between his legs. His free hand was wrapped around the base, pumping lazily. The other rocked the gun in and out of Charles’ mouth, a crude imitation of his cock in Lee’s mouth.

The General kept his eyes fixed on Burr’s face, his pupils blown wide with lust. He was leaking into his breeches, the heat in his stomach curled so tight that he felt he might die. His wound stung a little, bothering him just slightly. The pain wasn’t enough to distract him from the task at hand, of course.

He laved his tongue over the gun, tasting the metal and humming appreciatively. Aaron continued to jerk off, withdrawing the gun. The barrel was shiny with Lee’s spit, and Burr gently set it aside. Lee remained where he was on his hands and knees as the other stood. He kept his eyes level with Burr’s knees, lips parted, tongue peaking from between them.

Aaron made a low, heavy sound in the back of his throat, the only warning Lee received before his face was splashed with hot streaks of Burr’s cum. Charles licked his lips, tasting the other’s spend, and grinned.

“Don’t look so satisfied, bitch.” Burr growled, voice hot and low as he rode the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Charles schooled his expression back into one of respect, and he sat back on his haunches. Burr tucked himself away and did up the laces of his breeches, then sat back in his chair at his desk and turned to attend to some of the errant paperwork piled there.

Charles frowned, keeping his hands in his lap. He’d been chastised the first time he’d tried to touch himself, and by chastised, he meant Aaron had tied his hands to the supporting post in the middle of the tent and left him unattended for _hours_. He’d learned his lesson.

Instead of moving, he kept his eyes on Burr, waiting, and trying to patient. Aaron was patient, it was clear to Charles that it was the man’s intention to teach him how to be so as well. He swallowed, a little uncomfortable at the feel of the drying cum on his face. He wanted to wipe the rest of it off, but knew Burr would be disappointed in him if he did. Not angry, but disappointed. Letting Aaron down was much worse.

Charles was just getting comfortable, his cock beginning to wilt in his breeches, when the flap of Burr’s tent was wrenched open. The disgraced General jerked a little where he sat, eyes snapping to Burr’s face for instruction. He was still in his headspace, and knew better than to turn to look at the intruder without permission. He would not break character, not without properly ending the scene. He’d done so before, and Burr had refused to touch him for nearly two weeks.

Burr met his gaze briefly, confirming that he was to stay as he was. Lee swallowed tightly, ignoring the embarrassment creeping up his spine. Burr turned away, looking up at the intruder.

“Good evening, Alexander. How can I help you?” Aaron’s voice was smooth, the man recovered fully from his orgasm.

Hamilton blinked at the back of Charles’ head. Lee could almost feel his gaze.

“Burr? What the hell are you doing with Lee in here?” The immigrant asked carefully, stepping around Charles’ side to inspect him.

Charles avoided Hamilton’s eyes, casting his own at the floor. He knew Hamilton would be able to see the sheen of drying cum on the face, and he kept his eyes lowered, but his head held high. He knew he was gaining brownie points in Burr’s mind, and the thought of Burr rewarding him for his good behavior was the only thing that allowed him to swallow his pride enough to do so.

“I’m teaching him how to behave.” Burr answered off-handedly, standing to pour he and Alexander drinks. “He’s learning how to keep his mouth shut, and treat his superiors with respect. Isn’t that right?”

“Yessir.” Charles spoke so quickly it came out in one word, and he looked up to confirm he was doing well.

Burr smiled gently. “Good boy.” He said softly, and Charles glowed with pride.

Alexander’s eyes darted between Burr and Lee, and he slowly accepted the glass of brandy Burr handed him. He downed it, then sat in the second chair when Burr sat in his own. “I guess I should learn to knock, myself, huh?” He joked weakly, his gaze still on Lee’s face.

“That would be to your own benefit.” Aaron answered casually, taking a sip from his own glass.

“I, uh, anyways, I’m here with Washington’s latest debrief for you. He wanted me to see if you had any questions?” Hamilton’s voice was calm and controlled, but Lee could still feel his eyes.

“I won’t. Let’s see it.”

Charles heard the rustle of paper, and the tent was silent for a few moments as Burr reviewed a document. The General glanced up once he was sure Burr was reading, and he met Alex’s solid stare. The aide de camp jolted a little, flushing, and Charles smirked a little. As much as he enjoyed his position of submission, he did enjoy harassing Hamilton.

“Don’t look at him like that.” Burr’s voice was hard, and Lee immediately dropped his eyes, smirk slipping from his lips. Caught, red-handed.

Burr turned his attention to Alex. “You know how you said Laurens should have shot him in the mouth?” He asked seriously. The back of Charles’ neck tingled a little.

There was the clear sound of metal on wood, and Alex’s breath audibly caught. “Burr?” He breathed, and Charles felt very nervous. The gun had exchanged hands.

“Go on. Tell him to take it.” Aaron sounded pleased as a peach, and heat began to rise in Lee’s cheeks.

The tent was silent again for a moment, and then, a set of warm fingers were hooking under Charles’ chin, coaxing his face up. Charles let himself be led, eyes darting between Alex and Burr. Aaron nodded encouragingly, and Charles reminded himself that the gun wasn’t loaded.

Hamilton looked afraid of the whole situation, but regardless, he raised the gun, pressing the muzzle to Lee’s lips. Lee kept his eyes solidly on Burr as he parted his lips, accepting the barrel into his mouth. Hamilton exhaled shakily. Lee swirled his tongue over the barrel, and gave a breathy little sound.

“Tell him he’s being good. Or he’ll never learn.” Burr’s voice was commanding, and Hamilton paused to look at him in a new light before nodding a little.

The gun slid another inch into Lee’s mouth, and he let his jaw go lax in order to accommodate it. The uncomfortable feel of dry cum on his face distracted him a little, and he shoved that away in order to pay attention, as Aaron had taught him to.

Alexander’s voice was quiet, but firm, when he praised Charles. “Good,” He murmured, and he pressed the gun a little deeper.

Charles moaned softly around the barrel of the gun, the sound pulled from his throat against his will. His eyes closed, brows furrowing, and he took a second to curl his toes in his stockings before relaxing. Christ, he enjoyed this.

Hamilton rocked the gun a little, and Charles found himself growing back into hardness again. His breeches were uncomfortably tight within seconds, and he mewled when Hamilton said, “There’s a good boy.”

“That’s right. Good boy, Charles.” Burr added, reaching to stroke Charles’ hair.

Charles’ eyes opened and flicked between the two men before him. Hamilton withdrew the gun entirely, handing it awkwardly to Burr. He seemed embarrassed, eyes dark, face flushed, and he stood, smoothing his jacket down.

“It’s uh…good for him, that you’re…training him.” Alexander said, rubbing the back of his neck and taking another look at the General.

“He’s doing well. One day I expect to be able to keep him under control outside of this tent, as well.” Burr chuckled, and Charles felt his hackles rise.

He bit down any comment that was crawling its way onto the tip of his tongue, and he watched as Alexander’s boots moved towards the door. The two exchanged wishes of good night, and then, Burr was standing as well, walking towards the washbasin. He wrung out a rag and approached the other, handing him the cloth.

Charles sat back again and wiped the cum off of his face, enjoying the feel of the cool water on his face. Burr took the rag back when it was offered, tossing it aside before sitting on the cot and patting it lightly. Charles nearly tripped over himself in his haste to leap to his feet and drape himself in Burr’s lap.

Burr stroked his hair, carding his fingers through the scruff at the nape of his neck. “You did so good, Charles.” He murmured, bowing to kiss Lee on the cheek.

Charles hummed and curled closer, pressing Burr down to lay flat. Aaron complied, drawing Lee into his arms and holding him tightly. Lee snuggled under his chin, pleased at how well he’d done. He felt a little restricted by his military jacket, but he was too content to nestle against Burr to remove it.

Aaron kissed his forehead, laying back and just murmuring praise at Charles. The General relaxed, drifting into a light sleep. He knew Burr would wake him soon enough to leave for his own tent, but, their scenes made him tired, and he deserved to rest. As long as he did as he was told, he was permitted to do so.


End file.
